


Sinners Shall Entice - Art Masterpost

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Sinners Shall Entice" by Gamma_Orionis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners Shall Entice - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the images used in this manip. I also do not own any Harry Potter characters. Written for fun, not profit.

Create for the Het_Big_Little_Bang_2012. Read the story here: [Sinners Shall Entice, by Gamma_Orionis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496622/chapters/869899)

_Sinners Shall Entice_ by Gamma_Orionis is a dark, romantic tale set after the Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban and come to stay at Malfoy Manor. At the author's request, I used Candice Night as the reference for Narcissa, and I chose a wild-haired Christian Bale for Rodolphus Lestrange.

  



End file.
